ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Attic
'The Attic '''is the first episode, of the first season, of the first series in the the Ren X. King series collection!!! Story Ren: (carrying boxes to the car with Tex) Tex: Ren, I see your friends coming... Ren: Oh yah, we we're gonna play video games on the PS4. Ren's Mom: No way, your helping your Uncle move in while helping me move out. Ren: (sighs hardly then whispers to Tex) You take the stuff to move Mom out, I get the stuff to move Uncle in. Tex: whatever... Noah: Hey guys! Anna: (waving) Ren: (speaks normally again) Oh hi, Noah and Anna! Sorry, I can't play right now, I'm helping my Uncle move in. Anna: we can help! Tex: anything to get this job done faster. Anna: Ok! (starts moving boxes with Noah.) Mom: (whispering) Ren! Tex! It's your Uncle! Ren's Uncle: Hey Lola! Mom: (speaks normally again) Ohai Paul! Paul: How are my two best nephews (starts rubbing their heads hard.) Tex: (growling) not the nuggie! Ren: (growling) Stop it! *or I'll kick your.....gah!* Anna: (luaghs) Hey Ren's Uncle! Paul: (stops rubbing Ren and Tex's head hard) Ohai little girl! (they shake hands.) Anna: *shake my hand one more time and you'll get it!* (lets go of Paul's hand) My name's Anna. Noh: we're just helping you move in. Paul: How nice! Oh, and what is your name? Noah: Noah, but my friends call me Noah. (shrugs.) Paul: o.o Um, how nice! Ren: (stands next to his Mom and whispers) Mom, why do you have to move? Ren's Mom: (whispers back) That I cannot tell you (talks normally) Ok, everything is packed up for me! Tex: (frowns) Bye M-M-Mom.... Ren: (frowns) See you later. Ren's Mom: Bye! (starts the car, then slowly drives away.) Paul: Um, sorry Anna and Noah, Ren can't play anymore. Anna and Noah: Aww! Ren:bu- Paul:Ren, inside the house. Please. Anna: Ren, if you can play outside again, we'll be at the park. Noah: yah. (they both leave to the park.) (the King family goes inside 'Ren, Tex and Paul') Paul: Ren and Tex, it's getting late, go to bed. Tex: The ****? Ren: Why? That's not f- Paul: First off, no cursing! Second, it is fair! Ren: Ya but Mom sa- Paul: Save the Drama, listen to your Uncle! Ren and Tex: 0.0 (goes upstairs to thier rooms to go to bed.) Ren: (in his room, in bed) O_O That was a little weird. (hears a noise in the Attic) Ren: Is that Uncle? I should go and find out. Nah. No, I should! Nevermind. Uncle might yell at me again. -.- (hears the noise again) Ren: nope, not going ''1 hour later Ren: (is still hearing that noise) AAHH!!! (picks up a hammer and walks outside his room.) (hears the sound getting louder in the attic) Ren: How does Tex or Uncle not hear that! (throws a hammer at the attic, shutting the door and ladders leading up to it.) (doesn't hear it anymore) Ren: What time is it? Forget it. (goes to bed) Now it's really late. (waits, then slowly falls asleep.) Theme song! The next day Ren: (finally wakes up, puts on his day clothes and goes downstairs, seeing Paul, Tex, Anna, and Noah.) Paul: Good Morning, Ren. Ren: Whoa. Why are Anna and Noah here? Noah: he invited us. Ren: (tries not to smile, but it cracks up anyways) Coolness. after they all eat breakfast Tex: Hey Uncle, Imma go to the attic and- Paul:NO!!! I mean, wait. I'll go up there and...er.... Tex: Get the PS4 for us to play? Paul: Yah. (gies upstairs, gets it, and starts setting the PS4 up) Noah: Somethings going on your your Uncle, Ren.... Anna: Yah....(closes her eyes halfway) Ren: No way! Let's not get suspicous of him. Everytime you suspect something, it means trouble. Anna: Sure.... Ren: When Anna suspected the guard was a spy..... Tex: When Anna suspect the security cameras were death lasers, controlled by an evil company.... Anna: Come on, guys! Paul: (yelling from upstairs) Ren, you're friends can sleep here at night if you want! Ren: (yelling from downstairs) OK, Uncle! Anna: This is our chance! Ren: Anna, stop! It's annoying how you keep asking me to help you investigate the attic! Anna: Well I think we should explore it! Noah: Guys, chill or this isn't gonna end up well. Tex: Listen to the kid. Ren: My bad. Anna: Sorry. Noah: Thank you! At night (they all hear the noise again) Anna: Ren.... Ren: No way, Anna. Anna: Come Ren.... Ren: Anna stop! Anna: Ren, listen to me! This noise is probably going to go on through the whole night. Ren: so... Anna: the longer it goes on, the more annoyed, yet curios you get. Ren: whatever... Anna: Ren, please. (gets a little ticked off) If you don't go, I'll go myself. Ren: Then you might as well go yourself Anna: -_- (frowns and looks down) Ren, the truth is, I'm a little scared of whatever could be up there. Can you come with me? Ren: Anna, I'm sorry. But I'm just too tired! Anna: Ok (jumps into her bed) (the noise gets much louder) Ren: (crys a little) MY GOODNESS! Anna, let's go up that attic! (angry) Anna: Yay! (gets up and wakes Noah and Tex up) Tex: What? Noah: You know what time it is? Anna: No, but we're going up the attic! Ren: (sighs) yes, we are. In the attic (the 4 run into a glowing book) Ren: just a book making noise!?! -_- Anna, you are such a-(gasps) Anna: what? Ren: It's the book of legendary monsters and creatures and..much more! Uncle would never let me buy this! Anna: -.- A book? We all came up here because of a book? Ren: best book ever! (the book starts shaking) Ren: Whoa! (the book sends out a seemingly destructive sound wave) Ren: Whoa! I feel a little weird! Tex: Me too! Anna: Me three! Noah: Me four, I guess (the book falls and opens to a page with a beast on it) Ren: Ok....Whoa! It's one of those beasts I loved to read about as a kid! (a beast with a wolf head, claws, a chubby body, with small legs, and spikes on it's head comes out of the book) Ren: Oh god....EPIC!!! What Ren and the others are staring at is a Level 2 Wactawat, with the abilties of most of the Earthly beasts heard of. Ren: Wait a minute......o.o What the hell..... Tex: o.o What am I looking at.... Noah: o.o Is this real.. Annah: o.o OMG! (smiles) This is the type of action I was expecting! (frowns) How do we get out!?! Ren: (picks up the book) Uh-Oh....the beast is blocking the exit! Noah: Run! (the beast chases the kids around until they climb up the top window, close it, and end up on the roof.) Ren: Whoa....Do not push anyone! Somebody could fall off and get hurt. (the beast almost breaks through the top window) Anna: We're trapped. Tex: Ren, I think it's time for your leadership skills from Boy Scouts. What do we do? Ren: Tex, you're one year older than me! I should be asking you that! Noah: It's almost breaking through the whole glass! Ren: (sees a button near the window) o.o (presses it) (a new window comes in front of the old one) Ren: Oh yah! Noah: what? Ren: My Uncle had an emergency escape window in case of a fire! This one's unbreakabble. Anna: Great! 0 0 How do we get down? Ren: Oh. I think we might stay here until Uncle comes up here. Anna: What!?! Bu- Noah, what are you doing? Noah: Looking at this wolf-thingy trying to break through the window. Anna: It's never gonna get through. Ren: (facepalm) Why'd you say that? Tex: We're dead. Anna: Wha- (the beast shoots flames out of it's mouth, burning down the new window, then gets on the roof) Ren: Run! (starts running with Tex and Noah) Anna: Where? Ren: Luckily, there's enough space to run around on this roof. But, if we make one mistake..... Anna: We get it. Massive Injury. (the beast is right behind Anna) Anna: (screams and runs) in Paul's room Paul: (hears weird noises) What is that? (looks through the window) It's not raining. Back on the roof (Ren and the rest are trapped on the edge of the roof) Ren: Everbody freeze! If we don't move, it might not track our heat signatures. Tex: (freezes with everyone else) How do you know that? Ren: I don't. Noah: It was nice knowing you guys! Ren: Noah, chill out! We might not just die. Noah: Yah, we might just get a broken leg or something! Anna; (screams) Ren: -_- You're not helping, Noah. (the wolf gets closer, then stops) Tex: what's it gonna do? Ren: i have no clue, just don't move. Tex: Good Idea. (the beast looks at them) Anna: What the? (hits Noah a little by accident) Noah: Whoa! Guys, don't forget! We're stranded on top a roof with a beast! Any movement could kill us! H Ren: Thanks Captain Obvious Noah: -_- You Welcome. Ren: -.- Anna: Guys, I don't think the beast is gonna let us stand here and talk. Ren: Ok, now I'm starting to agree with Noah. (frowns) We might fall off and die or it might eat us. Tex: Dang it. Ren: Holy S- Tex: No cursing! Ren: Tex who the hell cares? Uncle can't punish us if we're dead! Anna: This is the first time I will curse. (everyone starts cursing) (the beast shoots fire onto the roof floor, in which Ren and the rest are standing on) Tex: What th-Ow! Hot! Hot! hot! Anna: Do something, Ren! Noah: I can't take this anymore! (moves his arms and legs around like crazy and knocks himself and the rest off) Anna: AAAAHHH!!! REN DO SOMETHING!!! Ren: FOR INSTANCE!?! Anna: YOUR THE LEADER! YOU DE- (They all fall down into their backyard) To be Continued ''Trivia'' *Ren's Team meets their first monsters, although by accident. *Ren finds the book that he liked to read when he was a kid and will affect the entire series. *This is the first two-part episode of Ren King:O.S. *It will be revealed that Paul, had something to hide from Ren and Tex. *In the next episode, it revealed what the sound wave from the book did to Ren's team. *like most of the series on BTFF and Ben 10 through Omniverse, this one's first two episodes are combined. Episode Two - ???? The next episode will feature Ren as he and his friends survive the fall, finds out about the book Ren found, and discover his Uncle ''was ''hiding something from him. See Also The Attic/Gallery Category:Episodes